


Theme of an Ancient

by phoenixjustice



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Post Advent Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set post-FF7 game and AC. </p><p>She had been kindness and light, always understanding, even when he hated himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme of an Ancient

~*~ Theme of an Ancient ~*~

They hadn't known each other for as long as some people who had fallen in love. And it wasn't something that happened immediately. But it was there. He hadn't noticed as soon as he should have. No... it wasn't until that slide of cool steel slipped its way through her thin frame that it hit him like a ton of bricks. And by then...it was too late. Nothing to do but pick her up, hold her, scream his frustration out at the world.

She had been kindness and light, always understanding, even when he hated himself. She understood and had never pushed, unless it was necessary, knowing just exactly what to say. Maybe he didn't want to realize his feelings for her early on, for fear that she did, or still did, thought of him like Zack, considering they were so alike in many ways. The irony of the fact that many of his traits were taken _from_ Zack, though he didn't realize so till later. So that left the question...did she like him for him, or for what she saw of Zack still there?

No...she wasn't that sort of girl. He couldn't believe that she, that Aeris could be so shallow as to just like him for some traits on the surface. She was more than that, and to think otherwise was to belittle who and what she was. She was wonder, and joy at the world, smiles and laughter. Sweetness and love.

He would always miss her.

~*~

 


End file.
